


Mega City

by Thecajunmermaid



Category: Judge Dredd (1995), Judge Dredd (Comics), Judge Dredd - All Media Types, New Mutants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecajunmermaid/pseuds/Thecajunmermaid





	Mega City

Mega-City One evolved out of a growing urban conurbation stretching from Boston to Washington, which took form in the 21st century to cope with the escalating population crisis in America and - due to the high crime rate - led to the introduction of the Judge system. Originally centered on New York City, eventually Mega-City One stretches all the way from Washington to Toronto, and down to Miami, Florida.[2] Mega-City One was one of three major areas to survive the nuclear war in 2070, due to an experimental laser missile-defence system built not long before. Quickly growing outwards, Mega-City One swelled to hold most of the population of the East Coast, reaching 800 million by the end of the century.[3][4] The population and city sprawl was halved by nuclear attack and Soviet invasion in 2104 (in the 1982 story The Apocalypse War), with the loss of the entire south in a saturation nuclear strike. It remained at around 400 million until it was reduced to 50 million in 2134 (the 2012 story Day of Chaos).  
Mega-City One has a far greater population density than any city in the present-day world. Most city dwellers (citizens) live in huge apartment blocks (50,000+), though many citizens live a perpetually nomadic existence in vehicular mo-pads (mobile homes) due to inadequate housing provisions. These citizens travel the city via the many public transport routes available, rarely stopping. Some mo-pads are quite luxurious, complete with swimming pools.  
Much of the city was destroyed by nuclear warheads in the Apocalypse War. A small part of the city, known as the North West Hab Zone, became separated from the rest of the city by a stretch of radioactive wasteland called Nuke Alley. The Hab Zone is connected to the main city by a bridge. A tunnel is under construction.  
For administrative purposes the city is divided into 305 sectors, most of them renamed to fit the new size of the city after the Apocalypse War. Sectors 1 (the centre) to 300 constitute the main city. Sectors 301 to 305 form the North-West Hab Zone; Sector 301 is disparagingly nicknamed "The Pit" due to its high crime rate.  
Outside of Mega-City One, most of the United States has been reduced to the Cursed Earth after a nuclear war.

 

Mega-City One's laws are harsh, with many crimes not found in present-day law. Possession of sugar, for example, is illegal, as is the smoking of tobacco outside of licensed Smokatoriums, and coffee is banned as an illegal stimulant. The laws are enforced by the Judges, who are a combination of judge and police officer. Ordinary laws are enforced more harshly than the present day, reflecting the crime rate. Judges impose immediate sentences on the spot, usually lengthy sentences of imprisonment (or "encubement"). In extreme cases even the death penalty may be imposed, although relatively sparingly compared with the present day.[7] In contrast many criminals are shot to death while resisting arrest, and resisters who survive Judge assault often receive a whole-life cube term.[8]  
The Judges themselves are not exempt from the law; they are expected to obey it more strictly than any other. A violation that would earn a citizen a few months in an Iso-Cube would get a Judge a twenty-year sentence, served as hard labor on Saturn's moon, Titan, after surgical modification to enable the convict to survive outside there without needing an expensive space suit.  
Most ordinary citizens are sent to the Iso-Cubes, tiny cells located within huge prisons. These are designed for maximum rehabilitation in the shortest time possible, but ultimately the decision as to sentence rests with the judges. Sentences are usually very long. However, the death penalty is not in wide use, and is reserved for mass murder or endangering the security of the city. In spite of this judges do regularly shoot perps dead in the course of combat.  
Firearm possession is only legal with the right firearms permit, which is very hard to obtain, the only real exception is in the cases of the Citidef units who may use heavy weapons (Though since Block Mania the security on these is extreme and they are only issued in wartime). However, in spite of this many firearms are in circulation, some sold on the black market while others are leftovers from the various invasions that have occurred over the past thirty years. Some families still possess twentieth-century handguns that have been handed down through the years. These are sometimes found by crime blitzes and will usually earn exactly the same penalty as a "modern" day lasblaster.

 

Since the abolition of democratic government in America in 2070, Mega-City One has been a dictatorship run by the Justice Department. It subsequently became an independent city-state following the break-up of the United States and had already been granted autonomy within the Union in 2052. Its ruler is Chief Judge Barbara Hershey.[9] She is accountable to a council of five senior judges. The citizens are permitted to have an elected city council and mayor, but with no significant power: the idea is that a facade of democracy will placate most people.[10]

 

Dredd is an American law enforcement officer in a violent city of the future where uniformed Judges combine the powers of police, judge, jury and executioner. Dredd and his fellow Judges are empowered to arrest, sentence, and even execute criminals on the spot.

 

her raven colored hair blew in the wind as the heat from the flames warmed her skin. she placed her sunglasses on her face the flames reflected in them. she watched the building burn. the smoke and ash floated in the air. destruction and chaos all around. she turned her head to face the man on the side of her. the flames reflecting in his helmet. his mouth still a frown. "well Dredd we sure brought down the house." she said with a smile. he turned to look at her as well. he holstered his gun and cracked his neck. "yeah well I tend to have that affect." she smiled and continued to watch it all burn down.

 

A couple weeks earlier

a cryogenic pod sat covered in dust. the lab it was in looked abandon for years, centuries even. the lights flickered and turned to red. a low buzzing sound echoed through out the deserted lab and smoke trickled out. the door slowly opened reveling a sleeping woman. her lips red as a rose and hair raven colored. she lay their in peaceful sleep. suddenly she awoke with a jerk. her shot open wide and she began to cough. her hands gripped the edged of the metal container as she tried to pry her self out. The medical gound she wore barley covered her. her long legs stretched out as she tried to exit the pod. as soon as she put weight on her foot she fell to the ground with a thud. "son of a bitch." she said grabbing her legs propping her self up.

cords still had her connected to the pod. she slowly peeled and ripped them off flinging them in anger. she then dragged her self to a metal table that was bolted to the middle of the floor. she placed both hands on it and tried to use it as leverage to help her stand up. it took her a couple tries before she could succeed. she notices a turned over chair and quickly grabbing it before she fell again. she plopped down in it with a thud. the cold metal froze her exposed legs. She took a deep breath"alright billy get your self together" she said massaging her legs. Billy looked around the room to try and figure out where she was. she noticed a couple papers on the on the table beside her. she reached over and picked them up. she blew the dust off them. the dirt and dust flew in the air. waving the cloud from her face coughing she noticed her picture on the paper. she began to read out load "test subject twenty five as been set up for cryogenics. hopefully future scientist will have the knowledge and resources to study this subject.year date 2014"

she also saw a calender on the desk. billy stretched to grab it almost falling out the chair. she finally caught the corner and pulled it close to her. she was a bit nervous and scared to look at the date on the calendar. 2134 was the year she read. she slowly but the papers down and tears streamed down her face. she had been asleep for one hundred twenty years.

 

they way it looked maybe longer. no one was around and from the looks of things for a while. was she abandoned? and why was she frozen? the last thing she remembered was being taken away from her home. the flash backs flooded her mind.

 

"billy its going to be ok." a older woman whispered in her ear. two soldiers dressed in black holding billy's arms. "Grandma I don't want to go." billy sobbed. the soldiers tightened their grip. her grandma kissed her fore head. "stay strong my child." the grandmas words echo as the soldiers drag her way. she kicks and screams trying to break free. a doctor comes behind her and press a needle deep in her neck. billy passes out and they place her in the back of the van and peel out the drive way. the grand ma drops to her knees crying.

Billy's fist pounded the table her memories haunting her. billy rose to her feet again. still wobbling a bit she made her way towards the door. she had to find a way out of her and find out what was going on.

 

Dredd walked in to his apartment slamming the door closed. he removed his duty belt and tossed it on the floor. he then walked toward a small wooden table. he placed his keys on it and then slowly removed his helmet placing it on the table as well. he then took his gloves off and ran his finger through his short black hair. sweat and dirt dripped down his face. he leaned against the table looking in to the mirror in front him.

the nights actions still fresh on his mind. he wiped the sweat and blood out his eyes. He had just had been through hell that night. stuck in the 240 floor building filled with criminals trying to kill him and his ex partner. but Dredd did his duty as a judge and past judgement taking the gang leader known as mama out. the psychic partner he was with held up her own. she passed her rookie test but still decided to leave the force. some people are just not cut out with this line of work. Dredd was beyond exhausted. all he needed was a bath and sleep.

he undressed taking his vest and shirt off slowly. his gunshot wound still burned and he winced as he lifted his arm. he walked slowly into the bathroom toward a small cabinet the hung on the wall. Opening the bathroom cabinet he took out some first aid items and cleaned the wound a bit. he cleaned around and on the staples that held the wound shut. Dredd clinched his teeth tightly trying not to let a sound out. He tossed the bloody cloths in the sink and turned on the hot water to the shower.

 

steam filled the small room as Dredd sat on the edge of the tub and untied his boots. he slide them off slowly and tossing them to the side. he then removed his socks and stood slowly holding his side. the pain shot up his side. he pressed down on the wound trying to make the pain go away. He walked back to the cabinet and grabbed a bottle of median and pooed two in his mouth. He chewed them as he slowly un zipped and removed his pants.He took a deep breath as he stepped into the tub. the warm water running down his side stung a bit. he pounded his fist on the wall. the blood ran down his abdomen down his leg and in to the drain.Dredd put his head under the water letting it stream down his back washing the filth of the night away.

Billy stumbled down the long dark hallway. holding to the wall for support she tried to find a way out. the cold concrete floor and walls sent chills up her skin. she need to find some clothes and get out this medical gourd. She finally reached the end of the hall and stood in front a metal door with a glass window. she giggled the handle but it was locked. "shit" she said looking around to see if there was any more doors. but the building was so dark she was lucky to see the door. a light flickered in the window behind the closed door. she decided to bust the glass. using her elbow and force she did it with ease. she reached through and pulled the handle down letting her self in.

 

She stepped around the glass that littered the floor as she entered the room. as billy walked trough she noticed the exit sign a couple yards away. a sigh of relief escaped her. thanking god she found a way out this creepy place. billy looked around for passable clothes first before exiting. the florescent bulbs continued to flicker making a annoying buzzing sound. billy looked over the counter and saw a white doctors coat on the chair. she reached on her tippytoes for the coat. grabbing it and wrapping it around her she ran out the exit door.

Pushing the door hard she walked out in to the street. the warm sunlight blinding her. Billy squinted and used her hands to block the sun's rays. the alley was wet and littered with trash. she tightened the coat around her as she walked down the alley way.

 

The phone rang in the distance. Dredd sighed and turned the water off. he stepped lightly out the tub and walked towards the phone leaving wet foot prints behind. "Hello?" he answered "Dredd need you to come in early tomorrow. I know we gave you the day off but something came up." Dredd grabbed a towel and started to dry off. "sure." he said hanging the phone up. He wrapped the towle around his waist and walked into his bed room. he removed a uniform and laid it out for the next day. He was so tierd and worn out to think of what the issue was that was so important. He removed the damp towel and pulled up his boxers. as he did he fell in to bed and fell asleep.

 

Billy walked down the bustling street. everything was so odd to her. much had changed in those years she slept. she felt so removed like she didn't belong in this world and yet she was here. "Hault." a voice echoed in the distant. She froze in her tracks clutching the coat tightly around her. billy turned around. "Papers please." a uniformed man said. most of his face was hidden from a helmet but his mocha colored nose and mouth shown. "Papers?" billy asked looking around."you don't have papers?" his deep voice asked her as he towered over her. she shook her head slowly. "You know not having papers and impersonating a medical doctor is a serious offense." he said "I'm sorry sir I'm not from around here." she said seeing he must have been law enforcement she hoped he would help. he took a deep breath and his nostrils flared. "come with me." he said escorting her onward. "OK sir where?" she asked. "I'm taking you to the department where we can settle this matter." He said leading her onward.

they finally made it to the precinct. "ah judge Matthews what can I do you for?" the Secretary asked. "I need some information on this woman." He said stepping aside and allowing Billy to walk to the desk. "You name please." she asked. "Billy.(she looked at the judge then the secretary) Billy O'Hara" the secretary typed in the name with no results. "sorry I have no records." the secretary said. "look I can explain every thing " billy said trying to keep the coat closed. "fine lets go."

The morning light creeps in to Dredd's room. Dredd was already up before the dawn. Staring at the ceiling wondering why they need him to come in. his alarm went off screaming. It startled him and her threw his pillow at it knocking. the clock fell on the floor and silenced it self. As he rose from his bed he held his side in pain. it still hurt like hell but not as bad. He popped two pain pills and dressed for work. Dredd walked to his table grabbing his helmet. he slowly put it on and looked at him self in the mirror. What stood in the mirror was judge Dredd. the most respected and feared of all judges. He grabbed his keys and head off to the precinct.

 

As he walked in the Precinct he was greeted by the secretary. "judge Dredd they are expecting you. Room four." she said with a smile. Dredd walked down the long hall towards the room. A blonde woman exited closing the door behind her. "ah Dredd glad you came in. we have a situation." she said handing him a file. "a situation?" he asked thumbing through the papers. "she was in cryogenics for over a hundred year. we never knew this till now. the lab she was in was bombed twenty years ago. no one survived. we thought til now. Her name is billy O'Hara. she is a mutant. she has Power Mimicry or Absorption Ability to copy or absorb another's powers or skills and the Power Augmentation Ability to enhance or weaken the powers of others. scientist of her day could not explain this so they froze her for future study." she said "and what does this have to do with me?" Dredd said closing the papers handing them back to the woman. "when need you to watch her." she said. "I'm no babysitter." he said. "no but you have an injury and part as light duty we need you to look after her. can you do this judge?" she asked Dredd sighed "fine."

 

the blonde woman opened the door. her and Dredd walked in. "Mrs O'Hara this is judge Joseph Dredd. He will be accompanying you." billy lifted her head and looked across the metal table to the judge before her.

 

"general Markof sir" the skinny blond man said walking in the the huge dark office. s huge desk sat in the center and behind it a large black leather chair. "what is it?" the genera asked puffing on a cigar. "We have a situation." the man said placing a file on Markof's desk. the chair slowly turned around. he eyed the the young man as he opened the file. he read a couple lines and looked up again. "and when did this happen?" he asked as he continued to read. "yesterday sir." Markof closed the file. "clean it up.oh and bring it to me." he said lying back in his chair puffing on the cigar some more. "yes sir. right away." the young man rushed out to carry out his orders. the genera turned around in his chair.

"Ms O'Hara I got you some clothes. sorry they not perfect that's all we could find laying around." the blonde woman said to billy as they walked down the hall. Dredd followed them. Billy kept looking back at the man who followed. "thanks. anythings better then this awful gown. miss?" she asked for the lady's name" Dr Stanton my dear. It must be awful for you to wake up and no one around to explain things." the stop by the locker room. "I promise I will dig and get every amount of information I can." the Dr said placing a hand on her shoulder. Billy smiled and walked in to the locker room to change. Dredd walked closer to the Dr. "does she know she has these powers?" He asked as they waited by the door. the doctor opened a file and thumbed through while she answered him. "yes she does. she was born with them. the government at that time discovered her when she was in her twenties. It says here she was arrested for killing her step father. it says her step father was under investigation on killing her mother and he was killed. like as if his life had been sucked out of him. they didn't know at the time of her powers. it caught the military's interest and they took her in for study." The doctor continued reading to her self. "SO shes a lab rat?" he asked propping his hands on his waist and gun. Dr Stanton looked at Dredd. "This young woman has been through a lot. Please don't call that to her face. She has been taken from her home and frozen in cryogenic for hundred years the only thing she needs is some one making fun of her." the Dr tried to hold back her anger. she cleared her throat. "we are no threat to her so thus she is no threat to us. Ms O'Hara has complete control of her powers so she is not a time bomb which is good, but I need you to watch after her. If any one finds out about her powers they will want to take her and try and use her. she is at a critical stage right now. she doesn't know the bad guys from the good and you need to show her we are here for her and not to harm her. do you understand Judge?" the doctor said. HE sighed and nodded. " thank you. now I will need to see her through out the week. the scheduled is in this folder along with other information such as emergency numbers and who to contact. Please Dredd take care of her."

 

The doctor handed Dredd the file and Billy opened the door. Her red spaghetti strap shirt was tight but the black cargo fit loose. "sorry they didn't have your size. we will work on getting you some better clothes. but for now you will a company Judge Dredd to his apartment." Dredd's head perked up. "hey wait now no one said she was staying at my apartment. " he said pointing at the doctor. "sorry Judge but budget cuts we cant afford to put her up in a apartment of her own. I'm sure it will be no problem. right?" the doctor said giving him a look as she turned to Billy. " now dear I will see you tomorrow. I have many appointment's to day but in the morning we will talk." Dr Stanton shook her hand with a smile. Billy smiled slightly but she felt uneasy. She was thankful for the help but everything was so sudden and strange. she still hadn't adjusted to everything yet. "Why don't Dredd take you for some lunch. excuse me I need to be on my way." the doctor turned down the hall. her heels clanked as she walked away.  
Dredd and Billy stood in silence for a couple minutes.

 

Billy stared at the floor and Dredd at the back wall. "you hungry?" he asked sternly. "sure I could eat." Billy said bashfully. Dredd turned and walked away. Billy watched him walk away not sure if she was to fallow him or not. Dredd turned to see her not following. he stopped and turned. "well are you coming?" he asked. Billy took a deep breath and followed him.

 

The General stood leaning on his window. it over looked the streets below. the blond skinny ma returned. he shuffled in. "what is it now?" Markof asked not even turning his head. The man cleared his throat. "sir. um uh." the stuttered. the general turned around. "well spit it out son." he waited for the man speak. "I'm sorry sir but the Lab was empty." the said looking at the floor. "and the cap sol?" he asked. "Empty as well." Markof placed his two fingers on the top of his nose between his eyes. he squeezed it as to re-leave a headache. "do I have to do everything my self? Jimmy get the contacts. see if the know where she is. and if so extract her and bring her to our labs." he said and jimmy jumped to it. "great just great." Markof said to himself. He pulled his uniform coat off the chair and put it on. the chair swivel as he walked out his office.

 

 

The two sat in silence in the crowded diner. people bustling all around talking and eating. forks and cups clanking. billy fiddled with her fries and Dredd sat in silence. his gazed fixed on the door and the people exiting and entering. Billy looked up and noticed him staring towards the door. "what are you looking at?" billy asked looking at the door then at him. "just observing." billy dropped the fries in her hands and brushed the salt of her fingers. "why are you wearing that helmet?" she asked him. Dredd sighed and looked down at her. "Its part of my uniform." he said "well your not on duty, right." billy wanted to see his face. she wanted to know who would be looking after her. "Ms O'Hara I'm always on duty. the law doesn't rest." he took a sip of water and continued to watch the door. billy sighed and looked out the window. "everything's so different." she whispered to her self. suddenly a waitress drops her tray. glass and silver smash on the ground. the waitress lets out a scream. Billy jumps out of her daze and looks towards the noise. "open the register." a hooded man yells holding a odd looking gun. Billy looks across the table to see Dredd was no longer there. she looked around the room for him.

 

"drop the gun." Dredd said holding the gun to the robbers head. The robber started shaking. his gun rattled in his hands. te waitress cried in terror. Billy watched the scene at hand. Dredd stood still and calm holding his gun to the robbers head. his back to Billy so she couldn't hear what he was saying. suddenly she seen another creep sneaking up behind Dredd with a gun. She had to do something. she slowly rose from the table and walked behind the man. she was a little afraid to get hurt but she knew her powers would help her. she quickly grabbed the mans shoulder. the man stopped in his tracks. she began to suck his energy from him. the man let out a scream. Dredd turned his head to see billy hovering over the man.  
The robber noticed Dredd's focus was not on him. He quickly grabbed the sobbing woman. "Ok ok no body move." The woman screamed in terror. He saw his buddy on the ground. his face twisted with pain. "What did you do to him." He asked billy as he backed towards the door with the waitress. Dredd turned his head back towards the robber. his gun still aimed towards him. "let the woman go and drop the gun." Dredd said gritting his teeth in anger. Billy walked slow behind Dredd. "oh yeah how are you huh?!"the jittery robber asked with his back to the door. "I am the law." Dredd said as the robber freaked out and ran out the door leaving the waitress crying on the floor. one of her friends went to comfort her as Dredd went to follow him. "where are you going?" billy asked. "TO do my job." Dredd said walking out the door. Billy rolled her eyes and followed him.

The General walked through the lab with his hand over his mouth. trying to think how could the pod could have opened. and what our who was in side? "sir some reports come fro the precinct on thirty forth." Jimmy came running with papers in hands. The General commanded his team to destroy the lab. "I don't want any one else discovering what was done here." He said walking out the burning building. "Sir do we even know what has happened here." jimmy asked following. the general stopped and turned. "soon we will." he said waving his and for his car. "yes sir." jimmy said opening the car door allowing the general to step in. He closed the door and hopped in the front seat. "to the precinct." jimmy told the driver. the driver nodded and drove off toward his destination.

they arrive at the police station. jimmy opens the door and the general exits the car. they make their way inside where they are greeted by Dr Stanton. "general Markof its a honor." she said shaking his hand. "The pleasure is mine Dr."the general follows the doctor to her office. the General sat across the Dr's desk. he looked around the room taking in its contents. various awards hung on her wall and a picture of her family on her desk. "so General what brings you down to this side of the city?" the Dr asked removing her glasses. the general made him self at easy by leaning back in his chair. "I heard you had a recent patient come by here." He asked. "yes sir." she answered. "now this lab where they came from was part of my companies property and I would like to have it back." he said. "I'm sorry sir but she is a person not a piece of property and I can't discuss any of our conversation. doctor patient confidential." she said ." I under stand." the general rose from his seat. "thank you for your time Dr." he said walking out leaving the Dr in her office. Markof walked out and back to his car. "Sir?" jimmy asked as he followed. "I want every one looking for this one. find out who and where she is and bring her to me." the said getting back into his car. "yes sir." jimmy said taking his phone and dialing numbers.

Dredd walked slowly down the dark alley way. he looked up and down for the criminal . "Dredd." Billy whispered as she ran to catch up with him.Dredd stopped and turned to her. "Why didn't you stay at the diner?" he asked her. "I came to help you." she murmured. "I know where their hide out is." Dredd lowered his weapon. "and how do you know that?" He asked. "my powers. not only do I absorbed their powers and skill I also absorb their knowledge. This way." billy told Dredd. he breathed out "alright but stay by me." he said raising his gun again. Billy rolled her eyes" I can take care of myself." she said walking in front of him. Dredd shook his head and followed her. he didn't feel like arguing with her so he pressed on.

they came up on a abandon building."shouldn't you call for back up?" Billy asked as the looked at the building. "I'm not supposed to be working remember." Dredd say cocky "OK just cause you are supposed to be watching me doesn't mean you have to be a d..." be fore she could finish her sentence shoots rang out from inside the building. Billy and Dredd ducked behind a wall. Dredd winced a little from his wound. "are you OK? billy asked "fine." Dredd said. "did you get shot?" she asked. "yeah yesterday." Dredd said as he aimed in to the building and fired back. "let me see." she asked Dredd "I'm fine he sharply. Billy grabbed his arm forcing him to sit. "I said I'm fine." he said "No your not let me see." she opened his shirt. the wound had reopened from all the excitement. she gave him a look and shook her head. Billy then placed her hands on his wound and closed her eyes. "what. what are you doing?" he asked as his wound started to heal. she started to feel faint and almost feel back. he grabbed her arm before she did. Dredd looked down and noticed his wound was gone. all that was left was dried blood. "I.. I gave you some of my energy to heal your wound." she said trying to catch her breath. he could see she was weak "stay here." he said going in the building. Billy reached out to him. "wait." she said faintly but he was already inside. she shook her head and held it. transferring energy was hard for her since she hadn't absorbed much. billy heard the gun fire and the orange lights from the guns flash.

A couple minutes pass and the shooting stops. Billy was afraid he was shot again or worse. he was supposed to help her adjust to this new time. then around the corner the robber guy comes flying and hits the ground in front of her. "no pleaseee." he cried his face bloody. Dredd came strutting around "Three years for armed robbery and two years for assault on citizens and life for resisting and trying to harm a judge. how do you plead?" Dredd said holstering his gun. "not not guilty." The guy whimpered holding his face. "I knew you would say that." Dredd cuffed him and radioed dispatch. he told them their location and he had a detainee. "you OK?" he asked and billy nodded as she tried to get up. she still was a bit weak so she had to use the wall for support.back up arrived and took the guilty away. "Dredd aren't you supposed to be on leave?" one judge asked. "yeah yeah." he said as he walked away. the judge looked at billy " that's what he told me to." she said following him."you must not have that many friends." she asked finally catching up with him. Dredd just kept walking not even responding to her. "I guess that is a no." they walked down the street.

Walking into his apartment Dredd walked to the small table like he always does. Billy slowly followed him inside his apartment closing the door behind her. She looked around the small apartment and then watched him. "Ill get you some blankets." she said his helmet still on. He turned and faced her. "thank you for letting me stay here." Billy said looking down at the floor. Dredd knew she felt uncomfortable. He didn't mean to but he wasn't use to company.he slowly raised his hands and took his helmet off.

 

Billy looked up and finally saw the man behind the helmet. she was shocked on how handsome he was. his hazel eyes and short spiky black hair stared back at her. "Make your self comfortable." Dredd looked down and walked to his room. Billy walked slowly in to the living room and sat on the couch. she tried to take in the past twenty four hours. it could have been worse she thought to her self. "it could have been worse." she murmured under her breath. Dredd came around the corner with a hand full of blankets and a pillow. " Here you go. it not much but.." Billy took them and thanked him. "Good night." she said as he walked away. he stopped in the hall "night" he said as he walked into his room closing the door. Billy made her a bed and laid back. she looked up at the ceiling as he mind wondered else where.

Dredd sat on his bed slowly undressing. he unbutton his shirt and looked where his wound had been. he touched it and was still in disbelief she had healed him. something told him she was very special and someone that special usually brings trouble. he removed his boots and his shirt tossing them in the corner. he then walked to the window of his room and looked out across the city.

 

Billy awoke startled. Her nightmare of the ones she stole energy form often invaded her dream. their sins now stuck in her memory. She tried to push them out during the day but at night they overwhelmed her. her power was both a blessing and a curse. she sat up and rubbed the back of her neck. she looked at the clock on the wall. it was three in the morning and Dredd was still asleep.Billy stood from the couch and walked to the kitchen. she opened the fridge to find it almost bare. "figures." she said as she grabbed a bottle of water and unscrewed the cap. she tilted the bottle back letting the cool liquid quench her thirst. Billy closed the fridge door as she walked back to the living room. she stopped in her tracks as Dredd stood their gun in hand wearing only boxers. "Oh my." she said screwing the cap back on the water. "sorry I forgot you were here. thought you where a robber." he said lowing his gun to cover his front. "Its ok. Billy said trying not to laugh as she walked back in the living room. "what are you doing up so early?" he asked. "I have been asleep for over a hundred years." Billy said taking another drink. "I see. well let me get dressed. You can take a shower if you like. and we can probably got get some groceries. Don't have many guests." he said walking back to his room. Billy thought to her self 'was being a judge that lonely of a life? or was he just a loner himself? and why?

 

 

the bad dreams and thoughts washed away down the drain as Billy took a shower. The water cleansing her body and soul. She stepped out dripping looking for a towel. she searched all over finally she called out. "um Dredd do you have any towels?" she asked. "yeah in the bathroom closet." he yelled from a distance. "she opened the closet. there was only a wash cloth in side. she took it out and gave it a disgusting look. "um they only have a hand towel in here. Dredd face dropped "shit she cursed to him self) Yeah sorry I uh I need to do laundry." he said buckling his belt. "great. just great." billy said drying herself with the small towel. she put on the same clothes she had on they where not to dirty she had only wore them for a couple hours and while she slept. and plus she could change at the station. The Dr was sure to have her some cloths. she stepped out the bathroom hair still dripping wet. "sorry. like I said don't have many guest." Dredd said attaching his leg holster. "Its OK." billy lied this dude seriously needs a woman's touch she thought to her self. It was almost 5 o'clock and the sun started to rise. she watched Dredd put his gear and helmet on. guessing it was his daily routine. he pick up the keys from the table and opened the door. he held it open and waited for Billy. she crossed her arms and walked out.

So which car is yours? She asked as they walked through the parking garage. he clicked his remote and the lights of a motorcycle clicked on. He got on and started it up. Billy just stared at him. He revied up the engine and slowly turned his head to look at her. she took a deep breath and got on the back. Billy wasn't quite sure where to put her hands. should she put them on the back or his shoulders but before she could deiced he took off. she freaked out and grabbed around his waist tightly by instinct. Dredd grinned a bit from hearing her let out a faint scream. He looked down to see her arms wrapped tightly around his waist.  
f.png

Dredd pulled up at the precinct and parked. he put the kick stand down and exited the bike. Billy still in shock over the wild ride she just had stayed on for a moment. "are you OK?" he asked. Billy smiled and got off the bike fixing her wild hair. billy walked ahead of him into the station.

Billy sat and ate a breakfast burrito and drank some water as she waited for the Dr to show up. They were a bit early but it was better then being at the apartment and sitting in awkward silence. they didn't know one another and billy knew he wasn't much of a talker. but her mind wondered to his scent while they where riding here. "oh come on billy." she said shaking her head. The doctor walked in and beckoned billy to her office. Dredd stood out side while the two talked. he wasn't allowed inside so he stood by the door and waited. he cracked his knuckles and waited.

"so tell me Billy what happened before you were taken by the government." the doctor asked. "well I lived with my grandmother. I had moved in since she grew ill. no one else was around. my mom was." billy stopped. the painful memories filled her mind. "Its ok. take your time." the doctor said writing notes. " well I took care of her until the government came and took me away. they found out I was the one who killed my step father. and he worked for the government. I think he the sick bastard was studying me or something." she said scathing her head."not to get of subject but did you happen to get me some clothes?" Billy asked. "oh yes of coarse." the doctor reached under her desk and pulled out a large bag. "here this should tie you over." the doctor handed it to her. Billy thanked her and the two talked a couple hours.

Dredd sat out side reading a couple files. he jumped up when he saw the door knob turn. Billy exited with a large bag in hand. She slowly closed the door behind her. "you probably want to know what we were talking about?" she asked but Dredd didn't answer. "well Ill tell you over lunch. let me go change." billy walked towards the locker room and Dredd returned his reports to the dispatch. A couple minutes later Billy walked out in a black tank top and black Capri. "break rooms this way." Dredd lead the way. the two got food from the vending machine and sat down. Billy sighed and started to tell Dredd her story.

 

"I know you probably been wondering about me. who I am and why could I had done cretin things. I always had these powers since i was born. my parents kept it a secret from every one fearing the worst should happen if any one found out. and well they where right. as my powers grew so did the lies my parents made up to cover my ass. I didn't miss use my powers I treated them with respect and learn to use them for good. helping the bullied kids at school and such. well any way I was older around twenty or so when my father died. and when he died is when stuff got crazy. not even a couple months after my mom remarried. it didn't bother me until I found out the reason. the reason my step father married her. he had asked me to get his brief case for him one day. I ran in the house to grab it for him. I had picked it up wrong it opened. his papers flew every where. I knew he would be mad If i had lost any so I scrambled to pick them up. as i stuffed them in to the case I couldn't help but notice my picture. I started to read and was shocked to find out he had been studying me. watching me even. I quickly stuffed the papers in and gave him is brief case. I didn't confront him on it. not yet anyway. that night I told my mom about it. she started to freak. she told me to stay claim and keep my mouth shut. that she was going to take care of it." billy paused her though wondered as her focus was fixed on the table. Dredd adjusted his seat. "she confronted him and he killed her. I don't know why I guess to cover up he had been com-premised on his mission or what." a tear started to trickle and she quickly wiped it away. " I knew something was wrong. I could feel it. so I went looking for her. I found her lying on the floor strangled. he was on the phone with them I guess when I hit him. you see I didn't use my powers on him yet I want him to suffer. I hit him in the back with the first thing I could find witch was a silly piece of art he had on his desk. he fell to the ground. I could hear the people on the other line screaming for him. I picked up the phone and smashed it in my hands. He started to try and reason with me but all I saw was his lips flapping." Billy stopped again closing her eyes as the scene flashed through her mind. "so what did you do?" Dredd asked her as he took a sip of his drink. " I grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the floor. He was struggling a bit but I was much stronger then him. I could feel it. I then started to suck his energy from him slowly. I only meant to drain to the point of weakness but I couldn't stop my self I. I drained him completely. All his power skills knowledge even his horrid memories flooded my mind. all the people he ad killed down to the moments he was watching me. everything. He was head of a part of the government who had bee searching for special people. special people who they could take in and experiment and try to recreate their powers. take the and make armies or weapons with them. sick bastard got what he deserved." Billy finished her drink and crumpled the can in her hands.

"do you think I was wrong for doing what I did?" She asked the silent Dredd. " you judged him. murder is punishable by death. and you carried out that punishment. you did what you had to do. it may not have been the law but I do not know the laws of your time." he said also finishing his drink. "I just wanted to tell you. so you would know. I'm not a crazy manic killer. I didn't mean to kill him. I just wanted to make him suffer. make him pay." Billy grunted her teeth.

General walked down the long hallway. his thoughts on the matter at hand. he need to get the woman that escaped the lab back, but first he need to find out who and what she was. also why she was held at this lab. he reached the end and opened the door. the old man sitting at the desk welcomed him. "ah General sir." he said saluting. "at ease." Markof said. the old man sat back down. "what can I do you for Sir?" He asked. "I need a file. Its a old file. I'm hoping you have it. It is from two thousand fourteen." he asked the old man. "oh General you are going way back," he smiled. "I'm pretty sure we have it. let me look." The old man rose for the desk and took the huge key ring from his pocket. He then opened a large steel door. "this way sir." he beckoned the General to follow him. the two waked down a aisle of the massive warehouse. "this is the storage facility. we store everything here. I think even dating back to the nineteen hundreds." the old man laughed. they two walked a little while longer finally reaching the end of that aile to the center of the warehouse. the general stopped and looked all around. he was in a state of awe at all the massive warehouse. "ah here we go." the old man said in the distance walking up a ladder. he grabbed a dusty old box. he then slowly walked down the ladder dusting it off a bit. they then made their way back to the office.

the old man sat the box on the floor and dug through its contents. "AH hear we go General sir your file." the general took the file from him and thanked him. He then walked out reading its contents

 

Dredd and billy rode to the store on his bike. she held on tight as he weaved in and out of traffic. his leather jacket gripped in her sweating palms.Dredd finally stopped at a little corner store. He put the kick stand. Billy hoped off first rushing in the store. Dredd grinned a bit as he also hoped off his bike. He could tell she wasn't a fan of his driving skills. Billy walked through the aisle of the store browsing. everything was so strange. most of the brands she was use to was no where to be found. "damn can a girl get a coke around here?" she mumbled to her self. the store owner thumbed through a magazine. the door chime went off when Dredd walked through. he entered slowly and paused by the door. He looked through the store looking for billy. the store owner sat up and cleared his through. Billy notice him walking through the door. she caught her self staring a little to long. she was just captivated by how the light caught him and the way he stood there. his pose so magnificent. she shook her self out her trance and continued to browse. Dredd noticed her black hair bouncing in the back corner and turned to walk.

"find anything?" he asked walking behind her."no. everything is so.. weird." she said shaking her head. Dredd creaked his neck. "well take you time.we got all day." he said sarcastically. Billy shot him a look. "hey look here...." but before she could finish gunfire lite up the place. bags and cans exploded. Dredd grabbed her and they dove backwards over a display of glass bottles. Billy landed on top of Dredd. He grunted in pain. the glass cut his back and arms. bullets screamed over her head. he pushed her head on his chest . "what the fu..." she screamed but he could barely hear her from the sounds of gun fire. It finally stopped. he heard the men cursing as they reloaded. He sat up as she rolled off him. the pain shot up his back. "let me help." Billy said grabbing for his gun.

 

"no!" he said gasping holding his side. "look dot be a dick I can help." She said. "you don't understand." he still tried to caught his breath. "oh I cant do any thing cause I a woman?" she placed her hands on her hips. Dredd was getting pissed at her trying to finish his sentences. "NO! You don't understand. The lawgivers only work for the judges they assigned to. Any one else tries their hands get blown off." Dredd said raising up slowly. he peeked around the corner. "Rapid fire." he said to his gun as he reached around and shot at the guys. he clipped one as the other one fired back.

Billy jumped up and got along side him."who are they?" she asked as Dredd fired shots. "I don't know why don't you go ask them." he said giving her a look through his helmet. Billy gave him a look back. the gunfire stopped. "Give me your helmet." billy said. "no" He said. "just give me your helmet I have a Idea." she said almost ripping it off him. Billy put it on and stood where he was. "no go." she said as he walked around the other way. "HAHAH big bad Dredd. Take that badge away and that helmet off and what are you?!" the man yelled as he tried to reload. a gun clicked behind his head.

"The law." Dredd said in a raspy voice. the man slowly dropped his gun. Billy peeked around and saw it was over. she walked around still wearing the helmet. "I don't see how you wear that thing all the time." she said handing it to him. the other gun man yelled in pain from his gun shot. "tell me who sent you." Dredd asked as he put his helmet back on. "I'm not telling you shit!" the man screamed. Dredd popped in the head with his gun. the man fell on his knees and spat. "never!" he yelled. Billy rolled her eyes "this is going to take all day." as she grabbed the man around the neck. her grip tighten as he tried to struggle. she began to suck his energy and knowledge. the man couldn't scream. all he could do was gasp for air. Billy head went back as his energy went up her arm and in to her. She finally let go and the man collapsed on the floor. billy's hand still cupped in the air. "Dredd lowered his weapon as he watched her in awe. "He was hired. hired to track me down and bring me to his empelyor." she said looking down at the man. he was so weak he had passed out. "We need to get out of here before more show up." Dredd said calling it in to dispatch. the owner peeked his head up over the counter watching them leave.

Dredd limped through his front door as he made his way to the small table. Billy noticed it as she closed the door behind her. "are you hurt?" she asked putting her hand on his shoulder. "Im fine." Dredd said putting his keys away. she removed her hand and put them on her hips as she watched him. He took his helmet off and tried to take his jacket off. he let out a painful moan. "no your not." she said trying to help him. "i said I'm fine." he said trying to push her off. "look stop trying to be john Wayne and let me help you." she insisted. Billy was getting tired of the whole hard man routine. she sat him down on the couch as she took his jacket off. "who the hell is john Wayne?" He asked. She grinned as she placed his jacket on the couch and helped him with his shirt. "It was a old cowboy movie my grandpa use to watch." she chuckled. " rough tough and didn't want help from know one. but give it up cowboy you need my help." she said peeling his wet shirt off.

Billy noticed the scars and wounds from what looked like many battles. some fresh some old. she pulled some glass from his back and he screamed a little. she then traced a couple scars with her finger. Dredd jumped up when he noticed what she was doing. He walked to his room and before he closed the door he stopped. " thank you." he said holding his shirt balled in his hand. he then closed his door and leaned his head on it.  
Billy sat on the couch trying to figure what she did wrong. She hated how silent and how he kept to himself. She had spilled out everything out to him. why couldn't he open up to her. she looked down at her hands. Dredd's blood stained them. she rose form the couch and walked to the bathroom. she started to scrub his blood off. scenes of the mans employer flashed through her mind. who could be after me?" she asked her self as she watched the red water swirl down the drain. then her thought drifted back to Dredd. How he looked standing in that door way. how it felt to hold on to him and his scent. "oh billy give it up." she said drying her hands.

"Jimmy!" Markof yell to his assistant. Jimmy came running in. "Yes sir?" he asked. "why the hell did you hire those idiots!?" he asked as he showed Jimmy the news on tv. "sir I'm sorry. you said low profile." he tried to apologize "Low profile! Low..(Markof placed his hand holding the remote over his mouth. he tried to hold back the urge to throw it.) Get some professional Jimmy. don't let me see this mess again!" he said as jimmy ran out. the general turned the tv off and tossed the remote hard on the desk. Billy's file spread on his desk he picked up her picture and touched it with his finger tips."I hope you are worth all this." she said tossing the picture and it floats on top the other papers. Markof knew Jimmy would handle it right so he picked up the phone a dialed a number. the phone rang as he pressed it to his ears. "your up." He said to the voice on the other side.

"so billy I heard you where attacked yesterday?" the Doctor asked Billy as she sat across form her. Billy paused a moment as her memories twisted around in her head. "yes. yes we where. Some one hired them to find me." billy stared at her shoes. "you seem distance. are you ok?" the doctor asked. Billy snapped out of her trance. "yes its just.(she sighed) Dredd." she turned her head to see his shadow in the hall waiting like he always did. "what is wrong?" The doctor asked. "hes so distant." billy said looking back at the doctor. "oh yes. Dredd as had a hard life.when he was young his father raised him and he was very abusive. Dredd then ran away and was taken in by one of our high judges. the law took him in and trained him. so he became part of that law. it doesn't change. its black and white, no emotion no heartache. you either follow or break it. you are either guilty or innocent. to him this is all that matters. he pushed his emotions deep and embraced this concept. i tried to crack that shell for many years. but even as a train professional I don't think that can be done." The doctor wrote some more in her tablet as billy finally understood why he was as he was. his scars and his hardness all made sense now. " why don't we continue tomorrow." the doctor said smiling at Billy. DR Stanton walked Billy out. Dredd stood in the door. "Dr since I am fully healed I think i should be put back on full duty." Dredd said.

 

"but Dredd how will you protect billy?" she asked. "Oh I think we have other around here willing to take up the job. I'm fully healed and would like to get back to my regular duties." he said. Billy just stood there. Her heart dropped. the man she thought she could trust and be there for her was trying to put her off. " Dredd im sure.." Dr Stanton was cut off by Billy. "no No Dr its ok. I'm sure some one else would mind babysitting me." she said storming off down the hall. Dredd watched her walk away. He couldn't allow him self to get close to her. he pushed her words out of his head. "what ever you want judge Dredd. just so you know in my opinion it would have good for you to keep that one around." the doctor closing the door behind her. Dredd stood there alone in the hallway. just as he liked it alone. no one to care for but himself.

Billy washed her hands in the sink in the woman's bathroom. She tried to hold the tears back. Ho he could just put her off like that. like he was taking out the trash or something. "Jerk." she said turning off the water. "why should I even care,." she said to her self. as she dried her hands. She tossed the towel in the trash and walked out. Dr Stanton met up with her. another judge followed her. "Billy." she called out. Billy looked up to see her. "this is judge Matthews. he as agreed to watch you." the Dr said. "Hi Ms O'Hara Im judge Matthews." he smiled and held out his hand. billy didn't shake it. Her attention drawn to Dredd walking out the building. he didn't even glance her way.

as Dredd walked out he saw Billy watching him fro the corner of his eyes. He knew she would be better off with some one else. he walked out the door and walked to his bike. He started it up and reved the engine. before he took off he looked down to were billy's hands would have been. he paused for a moment thinking how she would squeeze him so tight. Dredd shook his head and peeled off.

Billy watched Dredd ride away. "Ok what ever lets go." Billy said passing the Dr and Judge Matthews up. "is she ok?" the judged asked. "I hope so. please be early tomorrow. and please take care of her Matthews." Dr Stanton said walking away.


End file.
